CU is an independent, Jesuit, comprehensive university located in Omaha, Nebraska. The mission of the CUSOM is to develop and promote an understanding of human health and the causes, treatments, and prevention of disease. As biomedical research is key to this understanding, CUSOM is committed to supporting excellence in its research programs. CUSOM recognizes that state-of-the-art research facilities are essential to its success as a research institution. Thus, CUSOM requests matching funds to renovate 13,960 sq. ft. of outdated 1960's-era classroom, research, and administrative space into state-of-the-art research laboratories with shared centralized facilities. The renovation is a critical part of CU's ongoing multi-phased construction of an integrated Science Complex. The long-term objective for the proposed space renovation is to enhance research productivity, collaboration, and training in an evolving program area at the Medical School - the Study of Development and Disease in the Nervous and Immune Systems. The specific aims of the project are to: 1) relocate six extramurally funded junior and senior investigators with overlapping interests into a modern integrated laboratory space; 2) provide infrastructure, in a flexible open laboratory design, that will promote collaboration and facilitate efficient use of major equipment; 3) provide additional space and opportunities for expansion of National Institutes of Health (NIH)-funded research projects in the areas of neuroscience, immunology, and developmental biology; and 4) promote a flexible and interactive environment for comprehensive training of postdoctoral fellows and students, and to enhance mentoring of junior investigators by established investigators.